Because Of You ChanBaek
by raeinee96
Summary: Alasan chanyeol hidup adalah B. Ia sengaja membuat ramuan hilang ingatan dan ramuan luka yang dimana akan hilang dalam sekejap. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga sengaja membuat ramuan aneh lainnya. Tapi ramuan itu malah diminum oleh pasangan HunHan dan KaiSoo Ia ingin B, mencoba ramuannya itu. Tapi apakah yang terjadi jika B benar-benar hilang ingatan? Raein Cho
1. Chapter 1

**Perkenalan**

 **Park Chanyeol :** Bad boy, Pintar, Tinggi Tampan, Kaya. Sempurna, jika kau melihatnya secara langsung. Kau pasti akan bilang, dia adalah lelaki yang sempurna. Hanya satu kekurangannya yaitu Psikopat.

 **Byun Baekhyun :** Cerewet, Tidak ingin sesuatu yang rumit di dalam hidupnya. Dia adalah ketua dari Secret's Love. Dimana didalamnya berisi kasus untuk yang memiliki masalah dalam hubungan.

 **Oh Sehun :** Teman kecil baekhyun. Dia sangat nakal karena sering berganti kekasih di club malam. Menyukai Luhan.

 **Luhan :** Ini dia, teman baekhyun yang selalu lari dari urusan bisnis. Sok berkuasa, dan keputusannya tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

 **Kyungsoo :** Dia juga teman baekhyun. Dia terlalu lambat dalam memikirkan sesuatu. Dan dia tidak bisa dipercaya dalam bisnis. Karena suatu hari, dia mendapatkan client. Dan berakhir sangat tragis. Sang client akhirnya bunuh diri

 **Kim Jongin :** Lelaki misterius yang diam-diam menyukai Kyungsoo


	2. Chapter 2

Hello

Terlihat 3 Namja mungil sedang berlari menuju tempat kuliah mereka, Seoul University. Tempat yang terkenal dengan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang cerdas.

"Byun B.. sepertinya kita harus pisah disini. Sampai nanti" ucap ke dua temannya itu. Mereka pun berlari ke tempat kelas mereka masing-masing.

 _ **Tittle : Because of You**_  
 _ **Cast :**_  
 _ **Byun Baekhyun**_  
 _ **Park Chanyeol**_  
 _ **Oh Sehun**_  
 _ **Etc.**_  
 _ **Rate : Tentukan sendiri**_  
 _ **Genre : Romance, Yaoi**_

 _ **Raein Present**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **Happy Reading**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_

 _ **Baekhyun pov.**_

Perkenalkan Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Mahasiswa jurusan seni. Berbeda dengan ke dua temanku, mereka mengambil jurusan bisnis. Kalian tau sebenarnya aku hanya iseng mendaftar ditempat ini, karna otakku itu pas-pasan sama seperti kyungsoo. Tapi entah kenapa dia bisa masuk jurusan bisnis.

Berbeda lagi dengan Luhan, dia pintar, cantik, yah meskipun dia namja. Tapi dia bisa dikatakan sempurna untuk para seme. Sayangnya dia seperti preman, apalagi jika dia marah.

Kyungsoo. Untuk temannku yang satu ini terkadang agak lambat memahami situasi. Dia paling pendiam dan penurut. Tidak sepertiku suka membantah. Hahaha

Teet teet..  
Bel istirahat berbunyi begitu nyaring. Saatnya aku harus ke kantorku yang tersembunyi dibelakang gedung universitas ini.

"Hei B, kenapa kau lama sekali"

Baru saja aku masuk, Luhan sudah memarahiku. Ck

"Apakah ada client hari ini?"

Kataku dan aku duduk disamping Kyungsoo yang sedang melihat list client.

"Hari ini tidak ada client tapi besok ada"

Aku pun langsung mengambil buku yang sedang ada ditangan Kyungsoo. Aku membaca seksama keluhan client tersebut.

 _ **Son Naeun.**_  
 _ **Aku ingin kalian menghadiri kencanku. Aku sudah tidak kuat menghadapinya. Kalian tahu Park Chanyeol?**_  
 _ **Dia bisa saja menyakitiku atau membunuhku. Aku harap kalian bisa mengatasinya. Tenang saja, aku akan membayar kalian 3x lipat.**_

"Apa dia gila hah? Aku tidak mau. Luhan kau saja yang datang" ucapku. Lalu melemparkan buku itu ke meja. Apa-apa ini. Kenapa harus Park Chanyeol, jika dia sendiri tahu jika orang itu psikopat. Astaga aku bisa gila.

"Aku tidak mau B. Kau saja, aktingmu itu meyakinkan. Dan kau juga ikut kelas teater bukan? Jadi untuk yang satu ini, kau saja yang mengurusnya"

"Kau gila, Luhan! Dia itu psikopat. Aku tidak mau menyerahkan nyawaku begitu saja di tangan psikopat itu!"

"Bagaimana jika aku saja yang melakukannya.." ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mengajukan diri.

"Hei. Aku tidak akan percaya padamu kyungie. Kali ini harus B. B ayolah.. kau mau jika usaha kita di tuntun olehnya. Dia anak pemilik universitas kita. Dia juga yang membantu membangun usaha kita. Tanpa dia kita tidak akan seperti ini"

"Hah baiklah. Aku mau. Dan hentikan muka melasmu itu Luhan. Kau sangat menjijikan"

"Baiklah. Kita kembali ke kelas dulu. Ingat B, besok sore kau harus menemui kekasih client kita"

"Iya Lu. Aku ingat.."

"Ayo Kyung, kita kembali" ucap Luhan menarik tangan Kyungsoo keluar markas mereka.

"Aku bisa gila!"

 _ **Baekhyun end.**_

"Aku bisa gilaa!" teriak namja mungil di dalam gedung kecil. Kini ia tengah meratapi nasibnya. Terlihat raut wajahnya yang berubah pucat. Sesekali melemparkan barang yang ada didepannya itu. 

tbc. 

_**Next Chap.**_

 _ **"Apa aku harus berdandan layaknya yeoja jika bertemu dengannya?"**_

 _ **"Tentu saja, yang dia tahu temanku itu yeoja"**_

 _ **"Chogi.. apa kau yang bernama Park Chanyeol?"**_

 _ **"Kau ternyata manis juga Baekhee"**_

 _ **"Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Mianhae"**_

 _ **Greb.**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun begitu erat. Seakan ia tidak boleh pergi.**_

 _ **"Kau milikku. Byun Baekhee adalah milik Park Chanyeol.."**_


End file.
